Kifaru (The Lion King: Revisited)
Kifaru is an adult male white rhinoceros. He is a member of Mbeya's crash. Appearance Kifaru is a large, muscular rhinoceros with a silvery-gray hide, blotched with darker patches on his muzzle and hooves. He sports two white horns that protrude from his long snout, as well as a round hump on his back. His eyes are pale blue. Personality Kifaru is a creature of habit and likes things to be done his way. Being slow and dopey, he struggles to take correction and is quite clumsy. He can be vocal about his complaints and does not always behave tactfully. He is sensitive and does not like being shouted at, as seen when he reacts negatively to Ono raising his voice. However, he is a loyal friend and will fight fiercely for those he cares about. History Kifaru and his crash attend Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash. At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu the crocodile for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks Kifaru and his crash for help and vows to do the same for them should the need ever arise. Several months have passed, and Kifaru helps the Pride Landers fight against Scar's army. He and his crash all come for training at Pride Rock. When Scar appears in the flames of Pride Rock for a moment and disappears, Kifaru starts to panic. However, Janja and Jasiri arrive, in which he knows how to defeat Scar. The only way is for Kion to use the Roar in the top of the volcano to destroy him. During the battle of Kenya, Cheezi and Chungu maniacally growl at him and the other rhinoceroses before Janja shoves them aide, reminding them how they are now good, and apologizes to Mbeya's crash, stating that won't happen again. When Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, it sends all the Pride Landers flying towards the border, including Kifaru. However, he survives and celebrates over the Pride Lands' victory after Kion summons the great lions of the past to vanquish Scar. Returning to Pride Rock, Kifaru bids farewell to the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Tree of Life. A year later, Kifaru attends Kion's coronation, who becomes Rani's mate and the King of the Tree of Life. Quotes Behind the scenes * Kifaru is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. * Kifaru has never learned to turn left. * Kifaru is a friend of Mwenzi, a red-billed oxpecker. * Unlike most rhinos in the series which are black rhinoceroses, as distinguished by their pointed upper lip, Kifaru is a white rhinoceros, for he has a squared upper lip instead. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited